


The Difference

by crownjewel82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjewel82/pseuds/crownjewel82
Summary: What if, while trying to escape Dudley's gang, Harry accidentally apparates to the middle of Diagon Alley instead of to the school roof? Who might he encounter and how could it change the course of his life? Based on a reddit prompt by u/A2groundhog. I plan on sticking reasonably close to the book cannon. The rating may change down the line.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter hated recess. Most kids his age loved the chance to be free from lessons for an hour and to play out in the sun. Harry would have loved it too except for one thing, his cousin Dudley Dursley. Despite being only about a month older, Dudley was taller, wider, and stronger than Harry and his favorite game was Harry Hunting. Dudley's gang would chase Harry across the schoolyard and if they caught him, they would beat him up. Harry's cheap wire frame glasses were held together with sellotape because Dudley so often punched him in the nose.

Harry had one advantage over Dudley. Maybe it was that Dudley was allowed as many sweets as he wanted and so was by far the fattest and slowest boy in school. It could have just been that Harry had a lot of practice running away. Regardless of why, if Harry could see Dudley and his gang coming, he could almost always outrun them. Today was different though. Last night, Aunt Petunia had decided that the kitchen floor was insufficiently clean and he'd been made to spend most of the night on his hands and knees scrubbing. He'd been so exhausted that he'd nearly fallen asleep in class. Then he'd opened his packed lunch to find two moldy bread crusts. He'd done his best to eat around the worst of the mold without letting anyone see. The last time a teacher had taken issue with his lunch he'd spent a week locked in his cupboard. Punishment for talking about what went on at home.

So, there he was, exhausted and starving, leaning against a tree trying not to think of food when he realized that Dudley was entirely too close to him. Harry turned to run but quickly realized that Dudley's gang had him cornered and they were closing in. His knobby knees were shaking. The last thing he needed on top of everything today was a pounding. He tried to see a way out of it but he couldn't. He'd have to run away from Malcolm, the fastest of the lot, but doing that would force him to run right at Dudley. He looked around for a teacher. None of the teachers liked him at all but they would still stop Dudley from pounding him if they saw it happening. Mr. Wadsworth was the closest but his back was turned and he was too far away for Harry to get to without being caught. Heart racing Harry desperately wanted to be anywhere that Dudley and his gang weren't. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he wasn't in the schoolyard anymore.

Harry was in the middle of a busy market street that he knew was nowhere in Little Whinging. There, buildings were planned so that they all looked alike. Shops on the same street even had matching signs and everything was neat and orderly. This place was wonderfully haphazard. The buildings were all unique and a few seemed to have grown at funny angles. He looked around him, eyes wide trying to see everything at once. One shop had a stack of cauldrons sitting outside of it and a sign that read "Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible." Another looked like a greengrocer's shop with its trays piled high with things outside the door but they weren't selling fruits and vegetables. The signs in front of each tray said things like asphodel root, 3 sickles an ounce and dragon liver, sixteen sickles an ounce. A man was standing over the trays muttering about the absurd prices. There was an owl emporium and a broomstick shop and...

"Hey there. You lost?" The voice came from a man standing over him.

Harry nodded. "Where am I?"

The man gave him a curious look. "You're in Diagon Alley lad. I'm guessing you had a bit of accidental apparition."

"Um...what?"

"Muggle-born, are you?"

"What's that?"

"Yep, muggle-born." The man sighed and knelt down so he could make eye contact with Harry. "Let me guess. You were thinking about being anywhere but where you were? Maybe something was chasing you?"

"My cousin."

"Great bullying git I imagine."

"Yeah."

"Well, you wanted to get away from him and just so happens you're a wizard so you moved yourself away by magic."

"I can do magic?"

"Sure kid."

Suddenly a lot of little things made sense. Like that time his teacher's wig had turned blue. And when Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a particularly revolting old jumper of Dudley's and it had shrunk down to doll size.

"Tell you what, why don't we go to the Leaky for a bit and then we can figure out getting you home. I imagine you've given everyone a bit of a fright."

Harry didn't dare say that his aunt and uncle would be glad to be rid of him. Instead, he just followed the man to a brick wall. The man pulled out a thin stick and tapped at a few of the bricks in what looked like a particular pattern. The wall sort of folded away into an arch and revealed a rather plain door with the words Leaky Cauldron painted on around a picture of a cauldron with a crack in the bottom.

"Come on then lad. I'll buy you a drink."

They went in together and sat down at the bar.

"Hey there Atherol. Usual for you today?" Said the barman.

"That'll do nicely Tom and a pumpkin juice for my young friend here. By the way kid, what's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

All of a sudden there was a crush of people around him. They were all trying to pat him on the shoulder or talk to him at the same time.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Do you have the scar?"

"Where've you been Harry?"

"Is it really him?"

"Said he's Harry Potter."

Harry felt himself being pulled in several directions at once by strangers. Just as he thought the crowd might pull him apart firm hands grasped him around the shoulders and a loud voice shouted.

"All right, that's enough you lot. You vultures have pecked him enough. Back off now."

Of course, no one moved. Harry saw a flash of bright light and then everyone moved away from him. The hands moved him through a door before he could say anything. Once they were through the door, Harry got a look at his savior. The shabbily dressed man looked like someone Aunt Petunia would cross the street to avoid. His face and hands were covered in scars. A few of those looked fresh.

" _Colloportus_ ", the man said. He had a stick like the one Atherol had used on the bricks and was pointing it at the door. "Well now, that should keep your adoring fans away for a while."

"Thanks." Harry panted. "Who are you? And why did they do that?"

"My name is Remus Lupin, Harry. I was a friend of your father's."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes. James and I were at school together. You look just like him. But you've got your mother's eyes." Mr. Lupin gave Harry a sad smile. "And, as to why the crowd reacted like that to your name, has no one told you how you came by that scar?"

Harry touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "I got it in the car crash that killed my parents."

Mr. Lupin laughed in a way that Harry knew meant he was not actually amused. "A car crash? Of all the absurd... Who told you that James and Lily died in a car crash?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"I see. So, that's where Dumbledore hid you. Well, I can't imagine that living with Petunia and that fellow she married has been pleasant."

"Everything's fine at home."

Mr. Lupin frowned at Harry. "Is that what they told you to say if anyone asked?"

"Really, Mr. Lupin, everything is fine."

"Harry, I can tell by looking at you that everything is not fine. For starters you're entirely too thin."

"It's just because my clothes are too big. They're hand-me-downs from my cousin."

"I'm sure that's all that most people see but I know what to look for. When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Harry didn't answer right away. Mr. Lupin guided him to a chair and sat facing him. He picked up Harry's right hand.

"You've got calluses and your fingernails are worn down. They make you do hard work, don't they?"

He pushed up Harry's sleeve.

"And someone grabbed you tight enough to leave behind a bruise. It's greenish so it happened about a week ago."

Harry put his hand over the place where Uncle Vernon had yanked his arm so hard that he'd thought his arm might come off. He didn't know what to think. He sat there for a few moments staring at his lap. Then he did something that surprised him.

"Please," Harry said. He could feel tears falling. "Don't make me go back there."

Then, for the first time ever, Harry felt a hug. It was warm and kind and he wondered if his father had ever hugged him like that. Surely, he had. Remus lifted Harry up.

"Hold on tight to me, Harry. I'm going to take us to see a friend of mine."

Harry felt an unpleasant sensation like being squeezed through a tube. He couldn't breathe at all and just as he thought his lungs might burst, the sensation went away and he was standing on the high street of a village surrounded by mountains.

"Sorry about that." Mr. Lupin said, setting Harry down on his feet. "Side-along apparition is a bit rough but I didn't want to risk taking you back into that crowd to use the floo."

Harry just stared at the man.

"Right, silly me. You've been living with muggles this whole time. I'll bet that made no sense whatsoever." He held Harry's hand as they walked up the high street. "Well, there's plenty of time to learn all of it. Come on, ask me anything you like."

"What's a muggle?"

"That's a person who can't do any magic."

"And that other man said that I was muggle-born."

"Aah, he only thought that because you didn't know anything about our world. A muggle-born is someone who can use magic but has muggle parents. Your mum was muggle-born. She grew up not knowing about magic like you."

"What's that stick thing?"

"This?" Mr. Lupin produced the stick.

Harry nodded.

"This is my wand. I use it to do magic."

"But I didn't need one to do magic."

"A wand gives you more control and sometimes more power. However, if you practice, you can still do some things easily without one. Aah, here we are."

They'd walked along out of the village and up to a tall wrought iron gate. Beyond the gate was a huge castle. Remus touched the gate and Harry could feel a kind of faint pulsing. Before long Harry saw a woman walking down from the castle to meet them.

"Remus? My word, it's been ages." she said as she opened the gate. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Yorkshire, mostly."

"Well, you look terrible."

Mr. Lupin shrugged. "I've been worse."

"And what have we here?" Harry felt the woman's gaze examine every inch of him. He wondered if she could see all of the things Mr. Lupin had. She looked at Mr. Lupin with a face full of concern, "Remus, he isn't—"

"No, Minerva. It's not that. I found him in London. A bit of accidental magic landed him in the middle of Diagon Alley."

The woman touched Harry's forehead gently and swept aside his fringe. She gasped at the sight of his scar.

"Minerva, meet Harry Potter." He turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Transfiguration Mistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry tried for a polite smile. "Nice to meet you Professor."

"Likewise, Mr. Potter. Well, let's get the two of you inside. I believe the headmaster already knows you're here."

A short while later, Harry found himself seated at a table across from Mr. Lupin. They were eating corned beef sandwiches from a plate that refilled itself every time they emptied it and drinking pumpkin juice poured from a similarly never-emptying pitcher. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full stomach. The Dursleys had always fed him at mealtimes, unless they wanted to punish him. But, while Dudley had been allowed thirds and fourths, Harry had learned to never ask for more even when Dudley had taken whatever he liked off of Harry's plate.

He had just realized that he couldn't fit another sandwich when an ancient looking man in a powder blue robe with a matching pointed hat swept into the room followed closely by Professor McGonagall and a greasy haired man dressed all in black. The older man gazed at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes were quite possibly the kindest that Harry had ever seen but, Harry could tell that this man was powerful beyond measure. He could tell that this man must be the headmaster. The man in black seemed as cold as the headmaster seemed kind. He barely spared a glance at Harry before turning to sneer at Mr. Lupin.

"Well, well, well, Lupin. How like you to come slinking back here with your tail between your legs."

"Hello to you too Snape. You're looking well. Must be the protection of these hallowed halls."

Harry looked at Mr. Lupin and wondered how these two knew each other and why they clearly disliked one another.

"Gentlemen, please. Fifteen years should have been more than enough time for both of you to set aside a childish grudge." the headmaster said in a tone like a heavy weight wrapped in fleece, soft yet firm. "Even if it has not, both of you should be able to leave it for a more appropriate time."

The headmaster's eyes never lost their kindness but Professor McGonagall glared at both men like they were still schoolboys.

"You're right of course Albus. Snape, I apologize for my tone." He paused a moment to give the other man an opportunity to speak. When he didn't, Mr. Lupin resumed. "Gentlemen, this young man is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House."

Harry stood up. "Nice to meet you both."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry but Professor Snape only sneered. Harry looked at him trying to understand what he'd done wrong but the moment he caught the professor's eye, the man's expression changed completely.

"Well, Harry, how about we sit down and you tell me how you came to be in the company of one of my former students."

"Yes, sir." Harry recounted the day's events starting with being cornered by Dudley. When he finished, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling.

"That was quite the impressive bit of accidental magic Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "It's rare for a child to travel so far with an accidental apparition. I believe we shall see great things from you once you start your education."

Harry didn't know what to make of that so he shyly said thanks and then asked a question.

"Professor, why did the crowd react like that? How did they all know who I was?"

"Harry, your mother and father were people of uncommon courage who answered the call to fight against a certain dark wizard who styled himself Lord Voldemort. This dark wizard found them in hiding and killed both of them before turning his wand on you."

Harry couldn't remember his parents. He'd never even seen pictures of them. When he tried to think of them all he could remember was a flash of green light and a burning pain in his forehead. He'd always assumed that was his only memory of the car crash.

"The Dursleys told me that mum and dad were drink-driving. They said that my parents were irresponsible, reckless people who didn't care if they made problems for everyone else."

Professor Dumbledore didn't respond but Mr. Lupin did.

"I can't imagine a less accurate description of Lily. She was the kindest person I ever knew. Brave, intelligent, and terrifying when we got on her bad side which James seemed to do constantly until about sixth year. Still, he managed to grow into the kind of man Lily could love."

Dumbledore continued. "Truer words were never spoken. I am proud to have had them as students and even prouder to have known them as friends. But, Harry, you are famous because something extraordinary and very unexpected happened when Voldemort tried to kill you. The spell backfired. The curse that was meant to kill you hit Lord Voldemort instead ending his reign of terror over our world. Rumors spread very quickly in our world and by the morning I doubt there was a single witch or wizard in Britain or Ireland who had not heard of Harry Potter and his defeat of Voldemort."

"But I didn't do anything. Did I?"

"No, Harry, I do not think you did anything. You were just a baby after all."

"Then how?"

"Theories abound Harry. Perhaps we will explore them at a later date. For now, we must see you returned safely home."

Harry paled. He looked up at Mr. Lupin. "No. Please. I don't want to go back there."

"Albus," Mr. Lupin said. "You know as well as I do what those people have done to him."

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to stay with Harry while I speak with Remus and Severus alone." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course."

The three men left the room and Harry was left sitting with Professor McGonagall.

"He won't send me back there, will he?"

"That remains to be seen, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at the floor and tried not to cry again.

"Why don't you come with me Mr. Potter. I think it's time we had Madam Pomfrey have a look at you."

Harry was too frightened for words. He'd accidentally landed himself in the midst of truly good people who seemed to care for him. People who knew about what was going on in that house and they still might send him back. Didn't they understand that he wouldn't face the usual torment after what had happened today? He'd be punished for causing trouble. They might never let him leave that cupboard again after this.

"Oh, hello professor."

Harry realized that he'd been quietly following Professor McGonagall through the halls while he'd been thinking. He looked up to see two boys, both much older than him, with matching bright red hair and freckles. The smaller of the two was holding his arm very carefully.

"Good afternoon, Messrs. Weasley. What might you gentlemen be up to?"

"Fell off my broom professor." The younger one said.

"Charlie Weasley, in five years, not once have I seen you fall from a broom."

"Well professor, in five years, not once have I ever been hit by a rogue hippogriff midair."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "A rogue hippogriff?"

"Yes professor. Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn were trying to treat an injury and the situation got away from them." The older boy said.

"The hippogriff too." Charlie said, laughing.

Harry didn't know what a hippogriff was but he still smiled at the joke.

"I think that I should check on those two." Professor McGonagall said. "Since the two of you are already going to the hospital wing, would you mind escorting young Mr. Potter."

"Potter? Not Harry Potter?" Charlie asked.

Harry took a hesitant step back, afraid that they'd act like the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "I'd appreciate it if you could stick with him until Professor Dumbledore or I come for him."

"Sure professor." Professor McGonagall nodded to the three of them and walked off quickly.

"Hi there, I'm Bill and this is my brother Charlie," the older one said, extending his hand. Harry shook it. "Come on, the hospital wing is this way."

"Boy is Ginny, that's our baby sister, going to be in a strop when she finds out we met you," Charlie said. "She's a bit obsessed."

Harry grimaced.

"Don't worry. She's only 7. Easy enough to handle her," Bill said. "You're about the same age, aren't you?"

"I'm 8," Harry said, not at all convinced that their sister being a year younger than him would make her easy enough to handle. Some of the girls in the year below him were just as mean to him as Dudley's gang.

"So, you'll be in the same year with Ron then. He's one of our brothers."

"He's nice enough. As long as you keep him fed that is." Charlie laughed. "Maybe you'll be friends."

Harry had never had a friend. Back in reception, Dudley had beaten up anyone who tried to be nice to Harry. Fear had kept everyone away after that. Bill and Charlie kept quiet when Harry didn't respond. They walked in silence all the way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey directed Harry and Charlie to adjacent beds. She examined Charlie's arm and then pointed her wand at it. There was a bit of light and then Charlie smiled as he moved the arm about freely.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. It's good as new."

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley. Try to be more careful in the future. Off you go then."

Bill spoke up. "Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall wanted us to stick with Harry until she came back."

Madam Pomfrey frowned at the brothers.

"Very well, any interference and you can wait for him in the hall. Understood?"

They both enthusiastically agreed.

She nodded approvingly and then turned to Harry. She examined him visually before pointing her wand at him in a few places.

"I trust someone has fed you today."

Harry nodded.

"Well, that and some rest will do you worlds of good. Do you have trouble sleeping? Lumpy mattress?"

"I...don't have a mattress."

"What do you mean you don't have a mattress? What do you sleep on?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there's no room for one in the cupboard so I sleep on the floor."

"The cupboard!"

"The floor!"

Both boys spoke at the same time. Madam Pomfrey gave them a firm glare and they clamped their mouths shut.

"Off with your shirt Harry."

Harry hesitated and then looked at the Weasleys. Madam Pomfrey immediately drew a curtain around Harry's bed. It was as if she'd read his mind and that he was afraid of how the brothers might react. Harry took off his shirt. The matron inhaled sharply when she saw the bruise on his arm.

"Who did this to you?"

"My uncle. I wasn't moving fast enough."

"And these others." She gently touched the many different colored bruises in various places on his chest and back.

"My cousin. He likes to beat me up. He thinks it's fun."

"Does no one stop him?"

Harry shook his head. Madam Pomfrey left the curtain. Bill took the opportunity to whisper to Harry.

"Hey. Pass out your shirt. Your glasses too."

"I won't be able to see."

"Well just let me fix your shirt first."

"Fix it how?" Harry said as he handed Bill the shirt.

Madam Pomfrey came back before Bill could answer. She opened a jar of a thick white cream and smeared it over his bruises.

"That should clear those right up. Let me check your legs too."

Harry doffed his trousers and Madam Pomfrey handed them out to Bill. She spread more of the white cream on the bruises on his legs and poked her wand at a couple of spider bites.

"Now, there. That makes a significant improvement."

Bill handed Harry's clothes back through the curtain without looking. Harry put them on to discover that they fit, perfectly. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he tore open the curtain.

"Oh, good I got the size right." Bill said.

Harry wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Bill tightly.

Bill hugged Harry back. "Hey now. It's alright. Least I could do, really."

"Let me see those glasses for a sec." Charlie said. The boy reached and pulled Harry's glasses off his face. Harry couldn't see anything so he stayed where he was. He heard Charlie say " _Oculus Reparo_ " and " _Infragilis_."

"There you go. Now that bastard cousin of yours can't break them anymore."

Harry put his glasses on and they fit like they had the day he'd first got them. He hugged Charlie and Madam Pomfrey too.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I think you're good to be released from my care. Do try not to come back soon."

Harry smiled and thanked Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on Harry, let's go see if they've caught the hippogriff yet." Charlie said.

"Charlie, Madam Pomfrey said to try not to come back." Bill said.

Charlie looked dejected. "Fine, what do you want to do? And don't say revision. We've done enough revision for three lifetimes."

"Look just because you only care about one of your O.W.L.s..."

"Nuh uh. I need potions and charms too. I'm just not mad enough to go for 6 N.E.W.T.s"

"Well, I want to be a curse breaker. I need a lot of qualifications."

"No, you don't. You just have to bring home the treasure."

"And how do you think you get the treasure, genius?"

Harry just watched them bicker. At first, he'd been worried that they were fighting but clearly neither was angry.

"Maybe we should just go up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry looks like he could use a nap," Bill said.

"Huh." Harry hadn't realized that he was yawning.

"Come on then." Charlie said, "You can have a kip in our dorm."

The trio climbed the stairs together and Harry noticed that there didn't seem to be many people for a school this big. He asked the Weasleys.

"That's because it's the Easter Holidays." Charlie answered.

"We stayed behind so we could revise for our exams." Added Bill.

"But today we decided to take a break and go flying."

"And then you got broken?" Harry asked.

The brothers laughed and Charlie clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You'll do alright here Harry." Charlie said.

They continued their way towards Gryffindor Tower but before they got there, they were met by Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin. It looked as though Mr. Lupin had managed to shower, shave, and put on fresh clothes.

"There you are Harry," Mr. Lupin said. "I thought you were going to stay with Professor McGonagall."

"There was a problem with a hippo-something. It knocked Charlie off his broom."

"A hippogriff?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Professor McGonagall went to help Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn," Bill explained.

"She asked us to stick with Harry until she got back," Charlie added.

"Thank you very much. I'm certain you young gentlemen have better things to do than babysit." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Not at the moment professor," Charlie said, "if we revised anymore our brains might melt."

"We certainly would want to avoid that." Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for looking after him." Mr. Lupin paused. "You two are Molly Prewett's boys, aren't you? I guess it's Weasley right?"

Bill and Charlie nodded.

"I knew your uncles. Gideon and Fabian. They were a few years ahead of me. Good men."

"Thanks." Bill said, quietly.

"Harry, I do believe the three of us should have a little chat." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Bill and Charlie.

"Don't worry Harry, you will meet them again."

"Come on." Mr. Lupin said.

Harry followed along. They climbed staircases and followed corridors until they reached a statue of a gargoyle.

Dumbledore spoke directly to the statue, "Gumdrops."

The statue turned out of the way and a moving staircase appeared. Harry followed Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin onto the staircase which led them up to Dumbledore's office. It was a large circular room. A number of small tables held various items. Some of them were making sounds or producing light or smoke. There was a large desk near the center and behind it were a number of paintings. A few seemed to be just blank backgrounds. Some of them appeared to be sleeping and others were watching him. A large red bird sat on a perch near the desk and, seeming completely out of place, was a tattered old wizard's hat.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and directed Harry and Mr. Lupin to sit in chairs across from him.

"Harry, earlier I told you that we would explore the theories concerning your survival at a later date. It was my intention to do that when you were a few years older. However, I have been convinced that it is necessary to explain a few things to you now."

Harry nodded.

"Magic is very old Harry. It is so old that it may even be older than I am and that is saying something."

Harry smiled at the professor's joke and he saw Mr. Lupin shake his head, unable to hide his own smile.

"It is so old that I believe most of us have forgotten more about it than we currently know. One of those things is the power of certain emotions and certain kinds of actions. Now, every magical child knows something about magic driven from emotion. In fact, you learned that lesson today did you not?"

"You mean when I ap-appa uh magicked myself away from school because I was afraid of Dudley?"

"Precisely, Harry. Even when you learn to control your magic, occasionally, you will cause something to happen unintentionally as a result of your emotions. Now, there are two emotions that are far more powerful than any other. They are love and hate. We may come to discuss hate some years from now but for today we will discuss love. There is no act of love greater than to give your life to protect someone. That is what your mother did for you. In that moment, her magic, fueled by her love for you, reached out and placed the strongest protection imaginable around you. It was so strong that it repelled a curse that no one has ever survived before or since."

His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Harry felt Mr. Lupin's strong hand on his shoulder. He knew now that it must have been true but hearing Dumbledore's words, he knew without a doubt that his parents had loved him. They had not abandoned him. His mother had died protecting him.

"Harry, if you are ready to hear it, there is more."

Harry nodded.

"I knew what sort of people your aunt and uncle were but I still hoped that they could love you. I prayed that you would be well cared for there, for you see, your mother's last act still protects you as long as you live with her blood relatives."

Harry's head shot up and he stared the professor in the eye.

"But you said that Volde—the man that killed my parents was dead."

"Voldemort is most likely dead. However, there are supporters of his who are still free and would be glad of the opportunity to kill you."

"So, I have to go back because otherwise I could be killed?"

"Yes."

"What if I hid somewhere protected?"

"Your parents did that Harry. It didn't work."

"I can't go back there. I just can't."

"Harry," Mr. Lupin said, "just because you're going back, doesn't mean you're going alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Harry wondered what in the world Mr. Lupin had in mind. 

"I'm going back there with you," Mr. Lupin said. 

Harry scoffed, "the Dursleys won't let you in the door." 

"Harry, your father was my very first friend. Even though we just met today, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure you were safe. Can you trust me to protect you?" 

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He wanted nothing more than to try apperating away again. Anything to avoid going back to the Dursleys. Even so, he also wanted to stay with Mr. Lupin. Something about the man made him feel safe. So, he nodded. 

Harry walked with Mr. Lupin and Dumbledore down to the school gate. He was still wondering exactly what Mr. Lupin was going to do about The Dursleys. When they got there, he turned to say goodbye to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Harry, it has been a pleasure to meet you again. I hope you will remember that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." 

"Thank you, professor. For everything." Harry said. He gave the man a hug and Mr. Lupin shook the headmaster's hand. 

"Severus will be in touch with you at the proper time." 

"Thank you Albus. Tell Snape thank you from me." 

"I shall. Farewell and good luck to both of you." 

They stepped through the gate. 

"Ready? We're going to apparate again." 

"Yeah, I'm ready." 

"Hold on tight." 

Harry gripped Mr. Lupin's hand tightly. He felt the same squeezing sensation as before and when they landed, they were back in Diagon Alley.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. "I thought we were going home."

"We are, I just need to run a little errand first." Mr. Lupin said.

They walked along to a big white building with a huge sign that read Gringotts. Harry stared at the figure standing near the door in a uniform of gold and scarlet. It was about Harry's height and it had long fingers and feet. The creature's face was dark with a pointed beard and Harry got the impression that it might be very clever. He tugged on Mr. Lupin's arm.

"What's that?" he whispered.

"Oh, he's a goblin. They own the bank." Mr. Lupin said. "I know they look different but remember that they're just people like you and me."

Harry was unsure but still said, "okay."

The goblin bowed low as they walked through the burnished bronze doors. Harry tried for his best smile and said, "Hello" as they passed. There was a second set of doors in silver and two more goblins to bow them through. To one side there was a large counter with about a hundred goblins sitting on high stools pouring through ledgers and examining artifacts, coins, and precious stones. A free goblin waved them over.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Lupin said. "I have a letter from Albus Dumbledore."

He handed over the letter and waited for the goblin to read it.

"This is a most unusual request but it can be done. There is, naturally, a steep fee."

"Professor Dumbledore will agree to any reasonable amount."

"10% of the total."

"I said a reasonable amount. 3%."

"Being that this is Albus Dumbledore and considering the esteem goblins have for him, I can offer 6% but no lower."

Mr. Lupin frowned and then nodded slowly.

"It is entirely too late to visit a vault as deep as Dumbledore's. I will offer Professor Dumbledore a complimentary express withdrawal for the remaining amount."

"I'm sure the professor will be most appreciative."

The goblin waved over another goblin and whispered to him. The second goblin left and returned carrying a small bag and an envelope. Mr. Lupin shoved both into his pocket and thanked both goblins. Then, he and Harry left the bank.

Once outside, Harry and Mr. Lupin apparated again. When they appeared they were in an alley that Harry recognized. It was halfway between Privet Drive and the park.

"Know where you are?" Mr. Lupin asked. 

"Yes." 

"Okay, lead the way."

"Mr. Lupin, can I ask you a question?" 

"You just did Harry." Mr. Lupin smiled and Harry couldn't help but to smile as well. "Of course. Always." 

"What are you going to do to the Dursleys?" 

"I do have a plan but mostly it depends on them. We will have to see." 

Harry nodded. 

"Harry, you know Mr. Lupin feels a bit formal." 

"Oh. What should I call you then?" 

"Well, the first time I met you, after you were born, Lily told you I was your Uncle Remus." 

"Uncle Remus." Harry said it out loud, trying it out. He looked up at his Uncle Remus and smiled. "Yeah, I like it." 

"Excellent." 

They reached the Dursley residence at number 4 Privet Drive in short order. Harry went up to the door and found it unlocked as usual. He opened it and walked in just a few steps before he felt a sharp pain in his ear. 

"Have you had any idea the sort of day we've had boy? The school called; said you'd run off. We've had to talk to the bloody police." 

"Dursley, let him go." 

"What the bloody hell? Who are you?" 

Harry heard Uncle Vernon yelp and then he felt the pain in his ear vanish. He turned to see Uncle Remus pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon's head. 

"Vernon? Who's there?" Harry heard Aunt Petunia coming around the corner. When she saw Uncle Remus she screamed. 

"Oh, hush Tuney." 

Aunt Petunia stared at Uncle Remus in disbelief. "The only person who ever called me that was Lily." 

"Yes, she mentioned that you hated it." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. It's been about 10 years since we met." 

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened. "You're one of those freak friends of hers from that school. You were at mum's funeral." 

"Remus Lupin." 

"None of you people are supposed to be here. We had a deal." 

"A deal made under the condition that you would treat Harry as your son. Well, do you starve and beat your son? Make him sleep in the cupboard? No?" 

"If you don't like the way we treat him, then why bring him back?" said Uncle Vernon. 

"Because, unlike you, I do what Albus Dumbledore asks of me." 

"And what has he asked you to do?" Uncle Vernon was trembling while trying to pretend that he wasn't afraid of Uncle Remus. 

"How about we sit down and discuss it like adults?"

Uncle Remus, wand still in hand, waved them towards the living room. When everyone was seated, he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore left Harry in your care because your home, despite its faults, was the safest place for him. I have brought him back here because that is still true. However, the professor realizes that he severely overestimated your capacity for basic human decency."

Uncle Remus produced a folder that Harry hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a single page and handed it to Uncle Vernon.

"Going forward, I will see to Harry's care. Beyond that, you have two options. The first requires you to rent two rooms in your home, one for me and one for Harry. You'll see that the proposed rate is well above market value."

Harry could see the war in Uncle Vernon's eyes. On one hand he did not want Remus Lupin living in their house. On the other hand, he very much liked money.

"What's the erm second option?" Uncle Vernon asked.

Uncle Remus gave him a dark look and pulled another piece of paper out of the folder.

"I forge you and your wife's signatures on this document granting me custody of your son."

Aunt Petunia cried out, "What? Why?"

"The charm requires Harry to live with his mother's blood relative. Dudley qualifies," Uncle Remus explained calmly. "Normally I would find kidnapping repugnant, but considering the harm you've inflicted on the boy, I daresay his life would improve greatly if you were not in it."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked appalled. "Us—mistreat Dudders?" Uncle Vernon said. "Rubbish."

"You'll not take him in any case you monster," Aunt Petunia said, angrily.

"Then agree to the terms."

Harry looked up at Uncle Remus. He was just as appalled as his aunt and uncle. What sort of person was this who could talk of kidnapping so calmly? 

They looked at one another for a few moments and finally Aunt Petunia held her husband's hand and said, "I think we must accept his offer."

"We agreed to stamp this nonsense out when we took him in. I'll not have two of them in this house," Uncle Vernon argued angrily.

"Vernon, I know what you're thinking but it's no use. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already done something to make us easy to track." Aunt Petunia spoke quietly but firmly, "I will not lose my baby."

Uncle Vernon sagged his shoulders and nodded his agreement. Harry had never seen him look so defeated.

"The first payment should arrive in tomorrow's post then every month thereafter." Uncle Remus stood and gestured for Harry to follow him into the kitchen. He watched as the man rifled through the fridge and the cupboards coming up with something to make for supper. When the food was cooking, Uncle Remus sat down across from Harry and told him to ask anything he liked. Harry was afraid but he still asked the question that was most on his mind.

"Would you have really kidnapped Dudley?"

"I-I don't know, Harry," Uncle Remus said, trembling lightly. "I think it would have had to be the only choice left. Voldemort's followers are a real danger to you and as I said before, I will do anything to keep you safe."

After supper, Uncle Remus helped Harry clean out the cupboard under the stairs and carry what little there was up to Dudley's second bedroom. The Dursleys hadn't joined them for supper even though there was more than enough food. Uncle Remus had simply packed it all up for lunches when Aunt Petunia insisted upon making something herself.

Harry helped Uncle Remus clear up all of Dudley's old broken things while telling the story of as many things as he could. Dudley had once driven the small, working tank over the next-door neighbor's dog. The birdcage was from a pet parrot that had been in the house for all of 2 weeks before Dudley had swapped it for a real air rifle. Dudley had then promptly sat on it and, due to his girth, had bent the end all up. 

"The books don't look like they've been touched at all." 

"Dudley doesn't like books." 

"Do you like books Harry?" 

"I never had one that wasn't a schoolbook." 

"Well, let's examine your cousin's collection shall we. I doubt he'll mind." 

Harry was nervous but he followed Uncle Remus over to the bookshelf. They looked through the books together and found one that looked interesting. They sat on the bed and read it together until Harry started feeling sleepy. 

"I do believe it's bedtime Harry. Go on teeth brushed and pjs on." 

Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He'd had to pass Dudley's room where his cousin was still laying on the bed crying that Harry had his second bedroom. As horrible as Dudley had been to him, Harry couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sorry for his cousin since Harry thought it was the first time that Dudley had ever been told that he couldn't have what he wanted. Harry finished brushing his teeth and climbed into bed. 

"Goodnight Harry." Remus said from the door. "Pleasant dreams." 

"Goodnight Uncle Remus." 

The next morning, he woke up feeling like he'd slept on a cloud. He smelled breakfast cooking from downstairs and wandered down thinking that he might avoid being yelled at if he made it to the kitchen before Aunt Petunia called for him to help. But when he walked into the kitchen, it was Uncle Remus there frying bacon.

"Morning Harry. Why don't you give me a hand with this?" 

"Sure." Harry went to the pan and carefully turned the bacon so it didn't burn or stick together.

"Done that before have you?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're good at it." Harry smiled at Uncle Remus's praise. He put the finished bacon on a plate produced by Uncle Remus and then watched him pour batter into the pan and then place it in the oven. "It's a useful skill, knowing how to cook without magic." 

"You can cook with magic?" 

"Of course. But I learned this way from my mum." 

"Was she a witch?" 

"Nope. Mum was a muggle. Dad saved her from a boggart." Uncle Remus told the story while slicing and then pan roasting tomatoes. "To tell you the truth, he completely oversold how dangerous boggarts are to play the dashing hero." 

"What's a boggart?" Harry asked. He'd taken over watching the tomatoes while Uncle Remus fried a couple of eggs.

"That's a kind of creature that likes to hide in dark places. Then it jumps out at you and turns into your worst nightmare." 

Harry shivered. "I don't think I'd like to find one of those." 

"No one does. But, it's important to remember the difference between scary and dangerous." 

Harry nodded. 

"I think we're all ready." 

Uncle Remus pulled the hot pudding out of the oven and then slid the fried eggs into it. Then he waved his wand and the food leapt out of the pans and onto plates that had flown over from the cupboard. Once they were empty, the pans set to work scrubbing themselves over the sink while Harry and Uncle Remus sat down to eat. 

"Wow, can you teach me to do that?" 

Uncle Remus chuckled. "Of course, Harry. As soon as you get your wand." 

"When will that be?"

"When you're 11."

"Why then?"

"That's when you'll go to Hogwarts to start learning magic."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "Is there anything I could learn now?"

"Hmm. You could always read about history and theory, and you don't need a wand to learn potions. There's always flying too."

"I could learn to fly!"

"Sure, on a broom."

"You weirdos actually fly on brooms." Dudley said from the door.

"Good morning Dudley," Uncle Remus said. "And yes, witches and wizards do fly on brooms." 

Dudley looked at Uncle Remus as if he were mad and then reached out to grab a piece of bacon but before he could, Uncle Remus stopped him. 

"Dudley, it's proper to ask permission before taking someone else's food." 

"What?" 

"He means you should say please," Harry said. 

Dudley glared at Harry. "Shut your face twerp." 

"That's not very nice Dudley. Apologize to Harry." 

"I won't." 

"Then I'm afraid you're not welcome to join us." 

"But, I'm hungry." 

"Ask your mother to make you something." 

Dudley glared at Uncle Remus clearly expecting him to cave. Harry started eating faster knowing that Dudley might have a tantrum and upset the plates. Instead, Dudley stormed out and stamped his feet as he went up the stairs shouting for his parents. 

Harry looked at Uncle Remus in awe. 

"Finish your breakfast. We have some things to do today." 

"Oh right, school." Harry said sadly as he finished what was on his plate. He helped Uncle Remus clean up the kitchen which went loads faster with magic to help. When he left to go change clothes, he passed Aunt Petunia in the hall. He said good morning to her and continued. Upstairs he found that Uncle Remus had resized all of his clothes. Everything fit him perfectly and there were a few things that he didn't think he'd seen before. Harry shrugged and picked one of the new looking shirts and a pair of jeans. When he returned downstairs with his schoolbag, Aunt Petunia was making breakfast for a pouting Dudley. 

"Ready?" Uncle Remus asked and Harry nodded. 

"Why are you leaving so early?" Dudley asked. 

"We need to have a little chat with your headmaster." 

Uncle Remus opened the door and they walked out towards Harry's school. When they arrived, Uncle Remus directed Harry to sit on a bench outside of the office and wait for him. He noticed a couple of older boys approaching him. 

"Well look it's Potter." 

"Hey, how much trouble are you in for skiving off yesterday?" 

"None." Harry said calmly. 

"You can't be serious." 

Harry just shrugged. 

"Hey somethings different about you today." 

"He's got new clothes and they actually fit him." 

"Oh yea. What'd you do yesterday? Rob a bank?" 

Harry quickly thought up a version of the truth that didn't involve magic. "I got tired of being Dudley's punching bag so I left. I went to visit some people who used to know my mum and dad." 

"And they bought you new clothes and got you out of trouble?" 

"Pretty much." 

"Heh. Cool." The older boys nodded to Harry and walked away. He was shocked that they even bothered talking to him let alone being kind of nice. 

"Harry." Uncle Remus called to him from the front office door. He got up and walked over. Uncle Remus led him into the headmaster's office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk looking a little the worse for wear. 

"How are you today, Harry?" the headmaster said. 

"Fine, thank you, and you sir?" 

"I've had better days Harry but thank you for asking. I'd like you to know that you're not in any trouble for leaving the grounds yesterday. We should have never let it get to the point where you weren't safe here and for that I apologize." 

"Apology accepted sir." 

"Thank you, Harry. Now, first off, we're going to wipe your record clean, it's going to be a fresh start for everyone." 

"Does that mean you're going to stop blaming me for stuff Dudley does?" 

"Now, Harry, I know you have problems with Dudley but you've done enough on your own." 

"Like what?" Harry glanced at Uncle Remus but couldn't read his expression. 

"Well, like making all of your classmates afraid of you." 

"Dudley's been beating up anyone who's nice to me since reception." 

"And not handing in your homework?" 

"Dudley steals it." 

"Well, um. Like I said, Harry, it's a clean slate for everyone." 

"Right," Harry said. He had to try very hard to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

The headmaster cleared his throat nervously. "Second, we're going to move you across the hall into Mrs. Phillips's class." 

"I won't be in the same class with Dudley anymore?" 

"No, you won't. And, if he or anyone else bothers you you're to tell a teacher. If they don't do anything about it, come directly to me. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Excellent." the headmaster glanced at the clock. "Let's get you to class on time alright." 

"Okay." 

"Harry, I'll be here to meet you after school. Here's your lunch." Uncle Remus handed him a paper bag that had a bit of heft to it and a £5 note. "If you're still hungry you can get something from the cafeteria." 

"Madam Pomfrey said you need to make sure you're full but no extra sweets okay. Real food." 

"Yes, Uncle Remus." 

Harry gave him a hug and then left for his new class. Mrs. Phillips frowned when Harry walked up to her but after she read the note from the headmaster, she sighed and pointed him towards the only empty seat in the very back. The other students stared at him when he sat down. From their whispers, Harry discovered that there were many rumors about him disappearing from school yesterday.

Mrs. Phillips's class wasn't very different from Mrs. Crabtree's except for the wonderful fact that Dudley wasn't in it. Harry didn't get in trouble for disrupting morning assembly because Dudley wasn't able to sit behind him and kick him. He and his gang still chased Harry in the schoolyard but this time Mr. Wadsworth didn't just snap at all of them for playing rough, he actually made Dudley and his gang sit out the rest of recess leaving Harry free to enjoy himself.

The day wasn't perfect, but it was so much better than yesterday that Harry hardly noticed that Mrs. Phillips snapped at him for not handing in his homework even though he hadn't been in her class yesterday to know what it was. He didn't care that the other kids still didn't really talk to him or that he was still picked last in gym. By the time Uncle Remus met him after school, Harry felt like he'd had the best day of school ever.

Easter Sunday morning, Harry awoke to find a huge chocolate egg sitting by his bed. It was at least a foot wide and decorated with icing. He picked it up and ran out of his room to look for Uncle Remus to thank him for the egg. Only then did he break it open and discover the assortment of candy inside. Harry heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the table and looked to see Dudley red faced and pointing. 

"Why is his so much bigger than mine? And it's completely made of chocolate." Dudley tossed his Easter basket to the floor breaking it and scattering candy and toys everywhere. "This thing is rubbish. I want one like that." 

Aunt Petunia tried her best to calm Dudley. "Dinky Duddydums, it's alright. We'll go get you one like that once the shops open tomorrow." 

"How much was that thing anyhow, Lupin?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'm not certain." 

"Figured you must have stolen it." 

"Are those really the only options you can think of Dursley?" Uncle Remus said, exasperated. "It was a gift." 

He emphasized the last four words. 

Dudley cried louder and went stomping all over the candy on the floor. 

"I'm sure that Harry would be willing to share some of his if Dudley were to ask nicely." 

Harry nodded slowly. He knew full well that there was no chance of Dudley asking nicely. 

"I want my own." Dudley screamed. Then he went for the table. Harry, having seen this particular brand of tantrum before, reached out and pulled Uncle Remus back. Dudley flipped the entire table and the Dursley's breakfast went everywhere. 

"Well," Uncle Remus said, clearly shocked. "I suppose it's a good thing Harry and I were planning on going out today." 

"Where are we going?" 

"I wrote to Bill and Charlie's mother to tell them how kind they were to you. She wrote back and invited us to spend Easter with them. That's not till later though so for now let's go get some breakfast." 

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where Uncle Remus immediately asked for a private dining room. They had an amazing full breakfast before having a stroll through muggle London. Harry had only been to London once before that he could remember and the quiet empty streets on a holiday morning were eerie compared to the hustle and bustle he'd seen before.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron, Uncle Remus had Harry take a handful of a strange powder from a pot on the fireplace. Uncle Remus picked him up and told him to hold on tight. 

"Ok, throw it on the flames." Harry did. The flames turned bright green and Uncle Remus shouted, "The Burrow" and stepped into the fireplace. Harry could see gates whizzing past and then they slowed down in time for him to see one that read The Burrow. Uncle Remus carried him through that gate. They stepped out of a fireplace in a kitchen that was not at all like the one at number 4 Privet Drive. For starters it had an actual fireplace in it. It was also much smaller than the one at the Dursleys. Instead of the many gleaming appliances, there was a single stove that looked older than Professor Dumbledore. It was presently holding several pots and pans all full of things that smelled delightful. A plump woman, who was waving her wand at the pots, smiled when she saw them. 

"Remus. Welcome! Oh, and this young man must be Harry!" 

"Hello." Harry said timidly. 

"Harry, this is Molly Weasley. She was the one who made your Easter egg." 

"Really!" Harry said. "It was amazing. My cousin was so jealous that he flipped the kitchen table." 

"Oh my. I do hope you offered to share." 

"I did but Uncle Remus said he had to ask nicely first and Dudley never does that." 

Harry heard a little squeak come from the kitchen door and a flash of red hair disappear as soon as he looked. 

"Ginny, come say hello," Mrs. Weasley said. "She's usually not this shy."

A girl a bit smaller than Harry walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello." she said so softly that Harry could barely hear. 

"Hi. I'm Harry." He said, extending his hand to her. She shook it and when she stole a glance at him her face was as red as her hair. 

"Ginny dear, please let everyone know dinner is ready." 

Harry took a seat at the kitchen table next to Uncle Remus. When Ginny left to find her brothers, Uncle Remus whispered in Harry's ear. 

"She's cute isn't she." 

"I guess." 

"Why Harry, you don't think girls are icky do you?" 

"No, why would I think that?" 

Harry was completely confused by the conversation and decided it was best to stop talking about it, especially since Ginny's family was starting to come into the kitchen. The first one to come in was a boy who looked about his age but taller than Harry. 

"Are you Ron?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Bill and Charlie told me they had a brother my age." 

"Bill and Charlie told you about _me_?" Ron said, clearly surprised. 

"Yeah, you and Ginny." 

Ron smiled and sat down next to Harry. 

"Well if Bill and Charlie mentioned ickle Ronniekins" 

"They certainly mentioned us." 

Two boys who looked maybe 10 or 11 spoke one after the other. They were clearly identical twins. 

"Um, no sorry." 

"Well George, it looks like we'll have to remind our eldest brothers that we exist." 

"Right you are, Fred, maybe a dungbomb in their bedroom will help their memory?" 

"You boys will do no such thing." Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind her twin sons. "Now sit down both of you." 

A tall man followed shortly behind the twins. "Ah, Remus Lupin. Nice to finally meet you. You know Alastor always spoke so highly of you." 

"Alastor Moody?" Uncle Remus said, sounding surprised. "Is he still leaving bits of himself all over Britain and Ireland?" 

"No, thankfully he's been convinced to take up training instead." 

"Oh well, anyone who makes it past him will be an outstanding auror." 

"Certainly." The man looked at Harry. "So, you are Harry Potter then." 

Harry nodded. 

"Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you young man." 

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley." 

Easter dinner was the best meal he'd ever had which was a good thing because Mrs. Weasley kept insisting that he eat more of it. When he insisted that he couldn't possibly fit a fourth helping, she relented. Then she brought out a huge treacle tart for dessert. After the meal, the boys pulled Harry outside to a nondescript shed in the garden. They pulled out four brooms and handed one to Harry. They quickly taught him how to fly and soon he was soaring around the yard. They had to remind him twice to stay below the treetops or the muggles might see. 

"Hey, let me have a go." 

Harry looked down and saw Ginny. He started to descend but Ron stopped him. 

"She's not allowed to fly with us. She's just hoping we'll let her because you're here." 

"Rough game quidditch." Fred said. 

"Can't be hurting mummy's baby." George said. 

Ginny stormed off to sit under a nearby tree and watch. Harry hovered in midair for a minute then he descended anyways. The boys called out to him but he waved them off. He walked over and sat down next to Ginny. 

"Why'd you come down?" 

"I'm just tired. It was fun though." 

"Was that your first time on a broom?" 

"Yeah, it was." 

"You're good at it. Better than Charlie even." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah." 

She smiled at him. He told her the story of his first time meeting her oldest brothers. 

"It _would_ take a hippogriff to get Charlie off of a broom. You should see him when mum's trying to get him to come in for supper. I'll bet Percy yelled at him. 

"Who's Percy?" 

"Didn't you meet him too?" 

"No." 

"He's a second year. He stayed at school too even though he doesn't have exams for three more years. He says he needs to get top marks if he's ever going to be a prefect like Bill but I think it's because he keeps hoping Bill and Charlie will stop treating him like a little kid if he acts like them." 

"That makes sense, I think. I know I hate being left out of things." 

"But, you're Harry Potter, who'd leave you out of things?" 

"The Dursleys leave me out of everything. They like to pretend that I don't exist except for Dudley. He goes out of his way to make sure no one at school is ever nice to me." 

"That's so mean." 

"Yeah. But, when I accidentally apparated to Diagon Alley, Uncle Remus found me and he made everything better." 

She was telling him about sneaking her brother's brooms out when Harry saw Ron walking up. 

"Um. So, mum said that she never said that you couldn't fly with us and um if we're careful not to let anyone get hurt you can fly with us too." 

"I've been asking you to let me fly forever. You're only letting me come with you because you want Harry to come fly some more." Ginny said, angrily. "Maybe I don't want to fly now." 

"Oh, come on Ginny, I've been talking to you for five minutes and I know you want to fly. Show them what you can do." 

Harry stood up and waited for Ginny. She glared at him for a second then put her hand over the broom Harry had borrowed and said loudly, "Up." The broom leapt up into her hand and she mounted and took off flawlessly. She zoomed around a few laps and then did a barrel roll before diving down and hovering a few feet off the ground. 

"Merlin's pants, Ginny." Fred said. 

"Where'd you learn to do that." George said. 

"Your sister has been sneaking your brooms out for nearly two years." Mr. Weasley said from behind them. He and Uncle Remus had wide smiles. 

"Well now we've got a problem," Ron said. "We're short one broom." 


End file.
